Roa Ciel
|} Roa Ciel is the CEO of Ciel Co, the rival business of the Gaen Financial Group. Although his company is largely unknown to the public, his company specializes in the charting and exploration of both known and unknown Worlds, and once worked directly with the Buddy Police. He is the main protagonist of the Future Card Buddyfight Fanfic, "That Which Lies Beneath", and thus far is the only known user of Spirit World. His current buddy monster is Dragowizard, Qinus Axia. He is voiced by Shō Hayami (Japanese) and Keith Silverstein (English). Appearance: Roa has shoulder length, stylish blonde hair. His triangular bangs cover his forehead, while his face is framed by longer locks of hair that reach down to his shoulders. The hair on the back of his head is sligh tly shorter, coming down to his jaw. He has fair skin and blue eyes. He typically wears a dark, long sleeved shirt with turtleneck, along with dark blue jeans tucked into knee high, black combat boots. On occasion, Roa will also wear an expensive, tight fitting, sleeveless ankle-length blue coat with gold trim. He has been described as both cute and handsome on various, although he is also said to be very cold and scary looking. Personality: Roa is typically calm, aloof, and is often seen as intimidating. On the surface, he cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in his own words, trivialities like friendship, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. Despite his youth, Roa uses "washi" (ワシ) when referring to himself, which is generally used by older men, belying his maturity. As an established gamer, inventor and CEO of Ciel Corp, he is believed to be a child prodigy. Roa has little compunction with hurting anyone who stands in his way, and is capable of being arrogant and demanding. This cold disdain is implied to have stemmed from past trauma in Roa's childhood. However, he repeatedly states that he hates reminiscing about his past. However, this is mostly an elaborate facade. While outwardly he is calm and detached, he doggedly hides from his inner feelings, as he possesses a great deal of difficulty in expressing his true emotions. What few real people who are close to Roa he cherishes, although he has no patience whatsoever for fools. Despite his coldness, he will not hesitate to do the right thing and help out someone in need, although always covering them up with sarcasm, and denying them if asked. A recurring trend of Roa is his desire for freedom; as a child, he lacked any control over the world around him, and his negative experiences instilled a prominent compulsion for success and victory. It is stated that he feels most free whilst riding his motorcycle; which is also his favorite pastime. Often a voice of reason to those around him, he is unusually intelligent, and has a sharp, though rather cynical sense of humor. He is also overprotective of Axia, and posesses something of a soft spot for the Dragowizard. The two get along well; Axia being one of the very few people that Roa is regularly sociable and kind to. However, Roa can become slightly jealous of the other people that Axia is affectionate with, namely Drum, whom he seems to dislike for this reason. Although Roa won't admit it, especially to himself, he is very lonely inside, and was noticibly hurt when was told that he had no friends. Biography: At a young age, Roa was seemingly abandoned by his biological parents at a very young age, a fact which haunts Roa, causing him both great frustration and great apathy. Having survived for a short time on the streets, he was eventually taken in by a dingy orphanage. The very first day at the orphanage, Roa was almost immediatly assaulted by other children. After the orphanage matrons did little to punish the ones who hurt him, Roa quickly realized that he was on his own. Promising himself to be strong no matter what, he swore to never cry again and resolved himself to alway stay on guard, believing that he would be finished if he showed any signs of weakness. While at the orphanage, Roa would regularly occupy himself by reading and learning as much as he could about anything he could. Desiring a life of importance, Roa constantly dreamed about being the master of his own destiny. Coming to take solace in being alone, the small, quiet boy was naturally a frequent target of bullies, and although he never openly retaliated, the orphanage staff began to notice that terrible things would eventually befall those who tormented him. One day, the current head of Ciel Corp, Eisen Ciel, visited the orphanage in a staged publicity stunt. His own son, Nea, had recently perished in a car accident, leaving the wealthy business tycoon without a successor. Although the man did indeed wish to adopt a child to be trained as his heir, he also wished for positive publicity in light of his company's relatively low standing in the public's eye, Ciel Corp being a weapon manufacturing company that thrived off war and conflict. Although Eisen was unimpressed with the majority of the children at the orphanage, the young Roa alone caught the man's eye. The matrons' warnings that Roa was a dangerous child who had no compunctions with hurting others only served to bolsten the potential for a ruthless successor that Eisen saw in the boy. Still, unwilling to adopt the boy on a mere hunch alone, Eisen challenged Roa to defeat him in a game of his choosing as a test. Despite Eisen being a world-renouned mind and a master strategist, the young Roa managed to defeat him nonetheless. Upholding his end of the bargain, Eisen adopted the boy, whose surname then became Ciel. This would be the last day Roa would smile for another five years. Life with Eisen was the complete opposite of the luxury that Roa expected it to be, as Eisen forced the young boy into an extraordinarily rigorous and accelerated education program. Roa's stepfather forced him to study several subjects at once, including foreign languages, mathematics, economics, social studies, game strategy, and theoretical physics. And although Roa initially kept up pace well, Eisen began to grow unsatisfied with the progress his adopted son was making. Attempting to compensate for the lack of a proper education that Roa had until this point, Eisen's methods began to grow more extreme and his methods more questional. Ordering his servents to deprive Roa of what few luxuries he had, Eisen began intensifying the boy's regimine to the point where Roa began to recieve physical and emotional abuse, even using a crop and dog collar while studying for hours on end. Every time Roa was caught slacking, the collar that he was forced to wear was tightened, until it eventually began to leave scars on his neck due to the constant chocking pressure of it (it is for this reason that Roa wears a turtleneck shirt to this day). When this proved insuffecient, Roa began having his bodily functions deprived from him, being forced to stay awake for days at a time with little to no sleep whatsoever. In spite of all of this, however, Roa adamantly refused to adknoledge Eisen as "father" even once, a fact which would greatly contribute to the man's exceedingly cruel punishments. Trapped in a cycle of endless turture, Roa eventually began to truly hate his new life and his adopted father alike; secretly thinking of his stepfather as a monster and greatly resentful of the torture he had to suffer through in the name of recieving an, "elite education". Eisen would constantly drill into Roa that life was nothing but a game, and if you weren't a winner, then you were nothing but a defeated nobody. Implying that his own father has subjected him to a similarly tortuous regimine, Eisen drilled into Roa's mind that everyone had the potential to become an enemy, and that trust was for the weak. However, Eisen did not realise that the boy he was training would not become his heir, but instead his own executioner. After five years, Roa managed to take control of Ciel Corp, which became finalized at a board meeting, in which every other member became convinced that Roa would be a better leader than Eisen, whose sanity had begun to noticably deteriorate. After announcing that Ciel Corp now belonged to him, the new CEO mockingly asked Eisen if he was proud of him, calling him, "father" for the very first time. Enraged, Eisen accepted that he was indeed the loser of his game with Roa, and told him to burn in his brain that this ''was what a loser deserves, before pulling out a gun. Though seemingly about to kill his stepson at first, Eisen instead shot himself in the head right in front of his stepson and the other board members, comitting suicide. And although all the board members rushed to the elder Ciel's side and tried to call for help, Roa alone sat in his seat stoicly. The scars inflicted upon Roa transcended far beyond his body, and the true damage had been done to his psyche. Accepting Eisen's lesson of, "losers deserve death", Roa licked the splattered blood off his face and smiled, coldly thanking his stepfather for his final lesson. Proclaiming that what happened to him in later years was "of little importance", all that is known of this time is that Roa drastically changed the inner workings of Ciel Corp and began to work with the newly-formed Buddy Police on a secret assignment; Project Spectra (according to the Buddy Police's files, the details of this project are currently classified). Following the events of The Disaster, Roa swiftly terminated his alliance with the Buddy Police for unknown reasons and dissapeared for several years. Shortly before dissapearing, it was mentioned by Touya, Roa's personal secretary and the senior vice president of Ciel Corp, that Roa entrusted a secret to him and six others before vanishing without a trace. What few other people that knew him came to believe, incorrectly, that he was dead. From here on, another section of his life is missing from known record, although it is known that Roa spend a good deal of it traveling the world for an as-of-yet unknown reason. Entries from his private journal describe more in depth the secret work that his company was involved in for the Buddy Police: the goal of transversing Time and Space to discover other Worlds; a task comissioned to him by several high-ranking officals from various world governments. Later further journal issues tell of him seeking solace, and are filled with messages of great self-loathing and immense guilt, with sporadic mentions of "Data" and an unknown character known as Silent Spectra. In one entry, he stated that he was directly involved in the cause of The Disaster, although he implied that he had taken great measures to hide this truth. What he means by this is unknown. At some point, he mentioned to Axia that he had crossed paths with Kyoya Gaen, although he stated that the two of them met only twice, and that he doubted that Kyoya remembered him at all. Despite this, he is greatly familiar with Kyoya himself, and seems to hold a great disdain for the young leader of the Gaen Financial Group, stating that he, "grew rotten all on his own." In contrast, Touya believes that Roa is little more than a child who never had the proper chance to grow up; spoiled by his traumatic upbringing and ruined by Eisen's 'lessons'. Supporting this, Touya holds something of a grudge against Roa for dumping all of the work of managing Ciel Co. on him before he left, although this is often played for comic effect. Known Abilities: '''Keen Intellect:' Educated by elite tutors hired by his stepfather, Roa is exceedingly intelligent. Not only highly knowledgeable, he is able to swiftly detect the smallest of details in any situation, and is known to posses a nigh eidetic memory (ironically, despite his high IQ, he can easily overlook commonplace problems that would be second nature to most people to notice). Infiltration Expert: Roa is able to hide his presence exceptionally well; on several occasions he manages to surprise people with his sudden appearances, which leads them to comically complain about him "sneaking up" on them. He is able to successfully track and follow Sofia Sakharov without her noticing his presence. Foresight: Arguably his greatest talent, Roa claims to be able to glimpse into the future, typically through the use of Tarot cards. However, his use of said talent is sporadic at best, leaving the truth behind his supposed abilities somewhat uncertain. Trivia: *Roa has stated that he is fluent in over 3 different languages. This is most likely from all studies that his stepfather Eisen forced him to undertake. *It is known that Roa can get lost very easily. Some people also constantly remind him to not get lost, much to his ire. *Although Roa claims not to, other people often state that he sneaks up on them. *Roa is known to be ambidextrous, although he prefers using his right hand. *Despite being a self-proclaimed healthy eater, Roa greatly enjoys candy. *Roa's blood type is AB -. *Although the precise location is unknown, the location of his birth is implied to be somwhere in north Sweeden. Quotes: *(To Drum, a warning) "As my Buddy, Axia's happiness and wellbeing are very important to me; more so than my own. I'm sure you can understand that." *(To Axia, sweatdropping) "Axia... why is my pancake shaped like a heart?" *(To himself) "If you knew ''anything ''about the truth behind Buddyfight, then you'd understand why it's no mere card game." Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Magic World User Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter